He visto tu corazón y me pertenece
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Estoy acostumbrado a causar cataclismos en el ánimo de los que me rodean, mucho más si estábamos obligados a compartir intimidad durante noches enteras. Y sin embargo, ella se me resistía... Durante DH.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, sino de diversión.**

/

/

/

Era un reto entrar en contacto con su piel, sintiendo el calor de ella debajo. Era un desafío porque sabía positivamente que el rápido latir de su corazón, y las ocasionales alteraciones de su respiración no eran consecuencias de mis roces, ni de que ella me prestara atención. Estoy acostumbrado a causar cataclismos en el ánimo de los que me rodean, mucho más si estábamos obligados a compartir intimidad durante noches enteras. Y sin embargo, ella se me resistía, se me había resistido desde el principio, no de una manera explícita, frontal… ella no me paraba los pies, ni siquiera me esquivaba o intentaba utilizar oclumancia: simplemente, a pesar del contacto físico, hasta el momento su mente y su corazón habían estado en una esfera diferente a la mía, fuera de mi alcance, conservando su pureza.

Ningun sangre sucia se me había resistido tanto, pero antes o después, Granger caería. Al pasar los días, desarrollé una estrategia alternativa. En lugar de acosarla abiertamente, y encontrarla cerrada a mis intentos de penetración, empecé a tomar caminos colaterales, a envolverla en una especie de tela de araña que la aislaba del entorno. Y, en todo momento, la observaba, reuniendo datos, piezas de un puzzle difícil de completar pero que intuía podía darme grandes beneficios.

La demora en volver a estar sobre ella me exasperaba. Los otros no tenían ya ningun recoveco de su alma por escudriñar, conocía al dedillo las debilidades de sus almas, y cómo retorcérselas hasta hacerles suplicar. Ella era aun terreno casi virgen. Cuando ¡por fin! la muchacha volvía a depositarme sobre su pecho, yo retomaba mi táctica de cazar pensamientos fugaces que transitaban por su mente: una mirada de preocupación hacia Potter, una pregunta muda sobre sus padres, ligeras arritmias cada vez que Weasley la tocaba, un sobresaltado gemido al escuchar una rama partirse fuera de la tienda, la insistencia en leer ciertos libros de magia supuestamente avanzada, la añoranza de sus amigos, la determinación de no dejar que yo venciera,….

Poco a poco, mi táctica de distracción y acoso fue dando frutos. Sin atacar frontalmente, conseguí ir colándome en su mente y su corazón mientras ella leía o trabajaba. Especialmente productivas eran mis incursiones nocturnas, cuando el cuerpo de la joven se relajaba, su mente bajaba las defensas y yo podía analizar sus sueños, fragmentarios y llenos de imágenes que unas veces la hacían suspirar y otras gemir.

Reconozco que me había costado conocer la mente de Granger. Pero aun más me costó comprender la lógica inherente a esos retazos de pensamiento captados. En mi larga experiencia de legeremante, había llegado a la conclusión de que la mayor parte de los magos, incluyendo tanto a sangre pura como a mestizos e hijos de muggles, eran seres simples, dominados por las pulsiones más primarias: ambición, odio, envidia, deseo,… y por lo tanto, fácilmente manipulables una vez que se localizaba su emoción dominante, ya que esta actuaba como resorte: una vez pulsada la tecla adecuada, el mago en cuestión caía bajo mi poder. Así había sido con aquella estúpida muchacha pelirroja, cuya vida entera giraba alrededor de la atención que pudiera mostrarle Potter. Pero Hermione Granger me había puesto a prueba: su pensamiento era complejo, y había tardado en estar seguro de con qué tema debía presionarla para llevarla a la sumisión. Primero pensé en atacarla en cuanto que hija de muggles, pero ella no parecía sentir eso como un demérito. Luego supuse que, como otras tantas mujeres, sólo tenía que estimular sus ansias románticas para hacerla caer bajo mi dominio. En ambos casos solo obtuve resultados parciales: la chica acusaba mis ataques, pero ni mucho menos quedaba aturdida, ni indefensa, ni lo bastante vulnerable. Siempre retomaba sus tareas y lecturas, sin desfallecer. Empezaba a exasperarme tanto control.

Creí llegado mi momento la noche que Ron Weasley se había marchado. Ese sí que había sido un libro abierto y una presa fácil para mis manejos, y en pocos días lo dominé, agriando su carácter hasta convertirlo en una bomba incendiaria que había sembrado la discordia, la duda y la confusión en el trío. Primera misión cumplida: ahora debía eliminar de escena a Granger para que Potter y yo quedáramos solos, frente a frente.

Y sí, después de la marcha de Weasley, todo fue más fácil. Una brecha se abrió en el muro que la protegía. La siguiente vez que estuve en ella, noté el cambio: la respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas, el pulso agitado, y una inclinación antes no permitida a recrearse en los pensamientos más oscuros... grietas por donde me colé sin dilación.

De nuevo la maraña de sentimientos e ideas que había advertido con mis contactos superficiales se hizo presente, pero ahora conseguí jerarquizarlas convenientemente hasta penetrar en la raíz, en lo más íntimo de sus anhelos, y conocer como nadie antes los auténticos deseos y temores de Hermione Granger. La satisfacción de saberla en mis manos me hizo saltar de excitación, y agitó la envoltura metálica de mi poder, y supe que ella _sabía _que ya no estaba a salvo de mí.

Pasé algo de tiempo aún limando sus defensas, arrastrándola a un abismo de dolor, rencor y culpa. Cada vez que sollozaba llamando a Weasley, dejando asomar su alma en esas palabras, yo colaba veneno por las grietas de su corazón.

Hace un par de noches ataqué a fondo. Me consumía la furia por haber fallado en Godric´s Hollow, y que Potter y Granger hubieran vuelto a escapar. Había sido paciente, pero era ya era la hora de acabar con la chica. En la huida, la varita de Potter se había roto, y ella lo ocultaba aún. Autocastigándose, le pidió a él que le dejara llevar el guardapelo. Se acostó mustia, y como siempre tardó en conciliar el sueño, un sueño sobre el que empecé a desplegar todo mi poder para reproducir imágenes cuasi corpóreas. Quería que se abandonara en mis brazos, así que comencé por atraerla con retazos de felicidad pasados, con proyecciones de sus deseos…

_ Las torres de Hogwarts destacándose sobre el cielo azul. "Un aplauso para nuestro Premio Anual, Hermione Granger". Un grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts riendo en el comedor. Ella, recostándose en un sofá, tomadas las manos de sus padres. "Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, derrotado", en grandes letras negras en la portada de "El Profeta". Una humilde cocina inundada de bulliciosos comensales pelirrojos. El inmundo elfo de los Black, estrechándole la mano a Hermione. El semigigante y Lupin, sentados a la mesa de profesores de Hogwarts. Harry, abrazado a aquella tonta chica pelirroja, gritando "¡Lo conseguimos!". Un rostro pecoso enmarcado por cabello rojo que musita "te quiero" y se aproxima a sus labios…_

Ahora estaba su merced. Una leve sonrisa curvaba los labios de Granger, y el placentero sueño había hecho que su guardia bajara. Empecé a hacer pasar con velocidad las imágenes por su mente, hasta diluirlas en un torbellino de colores que escapaba por un agujero a modo de desagüe. Al vaciarse por completo, dejaron al descubierto un hueco negro en cuyo fondo se movían figuras que poco a poco fueron emergiendo del subconsciente de mi víctima, hasta llegar a ser reconocibles. Eran las imágenes de sus miedos más profundos, que yo había creado para doblegar su voluntad, y que se entregara por entero a mí.

_Ruinas de un castillo cubiertas de maleza, y salpicadas de tumbas descuidadas. Unos padres que, en su lejanía, no sabían que lo eran. Latigazos restallando sobre las tronchadas espaldas de elfos domésticos, duendes y muggles. Un tablero de ajedrez en el que las piezas negras eran mortífagos, con Bellatrix, Dolohov, Greyback,… en cabeza; y en el lado de las blancas, Potter, una colección de Weasleys, un chico de Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw y varias personas más se miraban las manos desarmadas. Hermione, en el centro del tablero, sostenía su varita y apuntaba al guardapelo que estaba en el suelo, mientras musitaba "yo sé cómo destruirlo, sé el conjuro… ¡Crucio!", y el muchacho Gryffindor se derrumbaba, "¡NO!, así no, yo sé cómo destruirlo… ¡Crucio!", y Potter y Weasley se arquean por el dolor, mientras que Hermione llora de pánico y de culpa…. "No es ese…probaré con… ¡Cruc…!", y la tortura recaía ahora sobre todos los peones de blancas, y Hermione hacía el último intento de destruirlo a él, al pedazo de Tom Ryddle que habitaba el guardapelo, pero de sus boca lo que salía era un ¡CRUCIO! que hería a todos sus seres amados, hacía delirar sus mentes y derramarse la sangre de sus venas, y ya Hermione no puede soportar más tiempo su fracaso en realizar el conjuro correcto, y no puede ni mirar la piltrafa humana en que su tortura ha convertido a sus amigos, y se derrumba en tierra, tirándose de los cabellos y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar lamentos por ella causados, y sabe que no puede volver a mirar a los ojos de nadie a quien ame porque teme fallarles, y prefiere que la abandonen, como Weasley la abandonó, antes que darse cuenta de que no está ayudando a acabar con Voldemort, y que el mundo cada día se vuelve un lugar más injusto y tenebroso, un lugar que ella no está pudiendo mejorar…. _

Y al final, la piadosa inconsciencia viene sobre ella, y si el habitante del guardapelo pudiera sonreir, lo haría, porque sabe que ya lo ha conseguido, que ella es suya y que ha conseguido introducir la duda en su corazón, la duda de si realmente debe seguir acompañando a Potter, la duda de si ella puede hacerle más daño aun del que ya le ha hecho rompiéndole su varita, la duda de si puede hacerle daño aun en contra de su voluntad, la duda…

Y sabe que solo tiene que esperar al siguiente turno en que poseerá a la muchacha, porque cualquier pequeño motivo de fricción, será suficiente para romper la pareja. Apenas dentro de unas horas, al amanecer, Potter le devolverá el guardapelo, y ella estará de nuevo bajo su dominio. Sólo hay que esperar un poco… ¿pero por qué demonios se le hacía tan difícil aguantar unas horas? ¿Y qué era esa luz que flotaba en medio del bosque? Parecía una ¿cierva?

/

/

/

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este texto, demasiado para trarse de un tema que debía ser angustioso, espero haberlo conseguido. Me lo planteé como una respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué vió el guardapelo en Hermione?, porque llegamos a saber lo que había en la mente de Ron, pero nunca nos explicaron el porqué de que a ella le afectaba menos. A mi entender es claro que Hermione aguanta mejor el horrocrux porque su mente es más estable, y su convicción de estar haciendo lo que debe, más fuerte; pero de seguro también hubo momentos de dudas... En fin, he tratado de no estar OoC, ustedes me dirán si lo he conseguido.**


End file.
